


Pure

by pieandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandangels/pseuds/pieandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DeanBenny Week (it's still Destiel, don't worry)</p><p>reviews would be awesome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DeanBenny Week (it's still Destiel, don't worry)
> 
> reviews would be awesome!

"On your left!" Benny shouted. Dean turned, bringing the sharp edge of his knife to the Leviathan's neck. It was a man, early thirties, with dim eyes and an endless smirk.

"They weren't lying, then. There really is a human in Purgatory," he laughed.

"Oh good, you've heard of me. Then you've probably heard about who I'm looking for." 

"You lost your angel." Behind them, Benny wiped the blood from his lips and looked around, searching for more enemies. Leviathans always came in threes, they had noticed, but only two had attacked this time. Dean adjusted his grip on the knife, pressing it deeper against the Leviathan's sallow skin until beads of black bubbled onto the silver blade.

"Yeah, and you're going to tell me where he is," Dean said.

"I'd love to help; nothing warms my heart like a love story, but I don't know where - " The creature's head was on the ground before he finished speaking. Dean wiped his knife on the Leviathan's shirt, then sheathed it and closed his eyes. He sent a quick prayer to Cas, then turned to face Benny.

"Dean," Benny said huskily. He had apparently given up searching for the third Leviathan, but Dean was more cautious. He kept looking around.

"What?"

"Tell me something."

The hunter rolled his shoulders. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so determined to find him? Ever thought maybe he don't want to be found?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, bending over to search the corpse at his feet. "I can't leave him, Benny. I can't abandon Cas." Dean choked over the angel's name, but Benny ignored it.

"Why's he mean so much to you? What'd he do up top that's making you risk your life for him?"

"Saved my life more than once. I'm just returning the favor." Dean, having found nothing of value on the body, kicked it aside. "Let's keep moving."

They headed west, seeking more creatures for Dean to question, for Benny to feed on. By midday, they found a thin, clear stream, but no monsters. Dean stooped to drink.

"I don't know why you bother being so secretive with me, brother," Benny began. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Benny continued: "There's a clear divide between good and evil in here and I don't know why you'd want to complicate that by lying to the only person who doesn't want to kill you."

"Cas doesn't want to kill me," Dean answered quietly.

"He ain't here, brother. I'm sorry to say it, but I'm all you got for now, and I wish you'd be honest."

"So, what, we just have a nice little talk about our feelings? I don't do that when I'm up there and I'm sure as hell not doing it down here. I'm not changing here, Benny, cause I don't plan on staying long."

"I'm not asking you to change, just come clean. You're asking a lot of me, trusting you that this angel boy ain't trouble."

"I know, and I wish I didn't have to," Dean said, filling up his make-shift canteen with water. He stood up and listened, but there were no suspicious noises. He sighed.

"Don't feel bad, I said I'd help you, but I need to know more about who I'm rescuing here."

"He's an angel, isn't that enough?"

"That don't mean he's not corrupt."

"He's not, he's - " Dean hesitated for a long moment, searching for a word to describe his angel. "...pure."


End file.
